


we'll make it through the night (day 24)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean expects himself to be the first person to have a nightmare in their new home, but that's not how it plays out....Prompts:Suptober: NightmaresKinktober: Begging





	we'll make it through the night (day 24)

**Author's Note:**

> I might be perpetually a day behind at this point but we'll see how it is after tonight....

Dean, Cas, and Jimmy have been together for years and have decided to move in together. Dean only realises how much he missed having the twins in his bed when he is with them again: he manages to sleep through two nights in a row, and it’s a miracle. The twins might have had a hand in that – he relaxes much more in their presence, and they know about the nightmare that was his childhood, so they expect him to have bad nights sometimes.

The third night, though, Dean is in the throes of a nightmare and he doesn’t see a way of escaping it when he’s woken up by one of the twins screaming on the top of their lungs.

“No, no, no, no, _please_,” Dean hears to his left, and he’s quick to shake the twin on his left. It’s Jimmy, and Dean hurts when he sees the tears on Jimmy’s face. Dean usually doesn’t want to be touched when he’s having a nightmare, but he decides he’ll be taking his chances with Jimmy and shakes the man softly.

“Wake up, Jimmy,” he whispers, trying not to wake Castiel, too. “Please wake up, it’s just a dream, there’s nothing wrong, we’re all okay…” He whispers more soothing things into Jimmy’s ears when the sobs slowly subside and Dean knows Jimmy is waking up and calming down. When Jimmy finally turns around, he’s quick to bury his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” he mumbles. Dean can only barely hear what he’s saying, but it’s enough.

“You’d do the same.” There’s a sad smile playing on Dean’s lips. “I’m here if you want to talk.”

Jimmy shakes his head and curls closer to Dean. “I just want to sleep again.”

Dean simply hugs Jimmy, and when he feels another set of arms joining his own, slightly awkwardly, he knows that whatever happens, there will always be two people ready to take care of any part of their threesome.


End file.
